Elmenhilde Karnstein/Relationships
Main Characters Issei Hyoudou Upon their first meeting, Issei disliked Elmenhilde due to her intentions to take Gasper for his ability and was angered when she discriminated Issei for claiming him to be nothing more than a mere servant with no qualifications, despite him being the Red Dragon Emperor. After the events that traumatized her in Volume 16 and reunited in Worldly Desires of Steel short story after he saved her from a stray devil and touched by his kindness, her selfish demeanor has lowered and they become friendlier, with Elmenhilde appearing to have developed feelings for him. She eventually became a member of his team for the Azazel Cup as his pawn. When Issei asked her about why she wishes to enter the tournament or wants to join his team, she remains silent while blushing. During the match against Dulio Gesualdo, upon tasting his blood, she finds it delicious, and it gives her remarkable strength. After meeting her after the events of Volume 16, Issei didn't seem to hold a grudge against Elmenhilde and didn't have any objections to her joining his team, being rather surprised instead. In addition, Elmenhilde appears to be quite shy in Issei's company, which is different, to her normally composed nature. In Volume 25, while having a picnic with the members of Issei's and Rias's peerages, Elmenhilde listened in on the girls' stories of Issei saving them while taking down notes of the "criteria" needed to get Issei's attention. At the end of the Volume, she watched alongside Le Fay Pendragon as Issei's brides fought over him and wondered how she could get into the fight. Ravel Phenex Ravel was initially hesitant to allow Elmenhilde to join Issei's team, but after training her, Elmenhilde was able to join their team. Elmenhilde appears to respect Ravel, even acknowledging her as the team strategist. Ironically, Ravel and Elmenhilde are similar with regards to their relationship with Issei, both of them previously looked down on him, but after witnessing his heroic actions, both fell in love with him. Student Council Millarca Vordenburg Millarca is a childhood acquaintance of Elmenhilde as both of them are from the Carmilla Faction. The two appear to be on good terms as Millarca jumps in joy and hugs her upon meeting as well as nicknaming her "Elme". Elmenhilde was also aware that Millarca became a student at Kuoh Academy. Though Millarca noticed Elmenhilde's change in personality and was surprised by it. Agares Clan Seekvaira Agares Elmenhilde meet Seekvaira when they cooperated due to the Carmilla faction summoned the Duke Agares to help capture a Stray Devil who was heretic Vampire who become the servant of a High Class Devil but abandoned their master. Due to the Stray Devil and Seekvaira's arguments about Gundam, Elmenhilde became curious about Gundam, a fact which pleased Seekvaira as she lent Elmenhilde a Gundam Blu-Ray box set under the guise of "research". In DX.4, Elmenhilde returned a Gundam Blu-Ray set to Seekvaira as it is revealed that Seekvaira lent seven volumes of Gundam Blu-Ray sets to Elmenhilde. During the Rating Game of Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth vs Team Sona Sitri, Seekvaira excited and astonished by Elmenhilde using Gundam figures made of silver to overwhelm Loup Garou although she was slightly jealous that she did not come up with the idea first.Category:Relationships